


Hard Again

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Masturbation, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: One or All<br/>Prompt: Karl solo, Kara does it on purpose, knows he'll get off on it later (singerdiva01_sk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Again

Usually, Kara’s showers were utilitarian. She didn’t linger: soap up, rinse off, grab a towel. Every once in a while, though, when they happened to showering at the same time, and happened to be in opposite stalls, she’d put on a show, just for him. And because he’d showered _with_ her a time or two, it was easy to create a realistic fantasy.

When he’d said good night and pulled his curtain across tonight, Kara’d winked at him and said, “Sweet dreams, Helo.” She knew what he was going to do.

She’d put her face under the water first, get her hair wet and slick it back. Then she’d turn around, grab some shampoo, and work it into her hair oh so slowly, giving Karl time for a good long look. 

She’d lean back, stretching her body - Kara had a great body - lean and muscled - and rinse the shampoo out. Then she’d work some soap into a lather and tease him. Start with her hands, her firm, capable hands, and work her way up her arms to her shoulders - broader than some women, but perfectly Kara. She was strong when it mattered and soft when she wanted to be. She had no idea how alluring the combination was.

She’d get more soap and wash her shoulders, sliding her fingertips up the sides of her neck, smiling the way she did when she was turned on. Then, oh then, she’d run her soapy hands down her sides and back up, cradling her tits as she soaped them. Gods, her tits! Perfect handfuls. She was always thorough when he was watching.

He loved to touch Kara’s tits, loved the way she responded when he did. She’d get more soap, washing her belly and her sides, always coming back to her tits. She knew how much he liked them.

Karl groaned. Wouldn’t take long tonight.

More soap, and she’d do one leg at a time, catching at the wall with her toes, flexing her muscles, making him remember how they felt around him. Then she’d wash her feet, taking the time to do each toe separately. Kara could do things with her toes...

His hand tightened around his cock.

She’d soap from feet to knees, one leg at a time, then she’d turn around and soap her ass, bend over and work the soap up the backs of her thighs.

He imagined sinking into her - up against a wall, or from behind on the bed - and bit his lip to keep the moan from echoing in the bunkroom. He couldn’t do much about the sound of his hand sliding up and down his cock, but no one would say anything.

Kara would turn around, rinse everything off and soap up her hands again. She’d spread her legs and use both hands to wash the little golden curls, purposefully drawing his attention to the vee of her legs, and when she was sure he was watching, she’d glide her fingers between them, biting her lip as she grazed her clit.

Karl pumped his hips, his slick palm not nearly as good as frakking Kara, but good enough.

She’d look at him from under her lashes, then close her eyes, and get herself off, right there in the shower. She’d catch her breath and let go of her lip, then smile her secretive smile, knowing he’d be turning around to get himself off as soon as she left.

She’d rinse off, crank the water off, and grab a towel. And sometimes, just sometimes, she’d pad over to where he had his back to the room, and she’d touch his back with her fingers, and whisper, “Come for me, Karl.”

Karl’s vision whited out as he pumped faster, finally spilling into his hand with Kara’s gasps and moans echoing in his mind. As his heartrate settled back into normal, he realized the sounds hadn’t been in his head, and he groaned as he listened to the familiar sound of Kara bringing herself to climax in her own rack.

He was already hard again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finish Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234887) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
